


Жизнь в Вамми

by lisjandra



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, POV, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь ребят в Вамми :)<br/> Переживания маленького Мэтта :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Подозрения

**Author's Note:**

> ООС и упоротость :D  
> music:  
> CHABA – Parade  
> Imagine Dragons – Working Man  
> _______________________________  
> Приятного прочтения :)

Я, как обычно, играл в приставку, развалившись на кровати. Сегодня я играл с повышенным интересом, потому что эту игру проходил впервые - Мелло совсем недавно мне ее подарил. Просто так! Причем, как Мелло смог ее достать, он мне не признавался. Старался, значит. Хоть какая-то польза от лучших друзей.  
Неожиданно в дверь кто-то ворвался. Я бы и испугался этого, но уже привык: Мелло каждый раз возникал в комнате громко и внезапно. Но на этот раз я все же удивился, когда вместо моего друга в дверной проем ввалилась Синти - девочка из нашего приюта.

\- Мэтт! М..Мэтт, - прохрипела она, задыхаясь от бега и махая руками.  
\- Что? - я нахмурился.   
Синти часто доставала меня своим девчачьим лепетом. Мелло как-то открыл мне глаза и сказал, что я ей нравлюсь. От этого я стал сторониться её еще больше – чтоб не приставала. Мне-то она совершенно не нравилась! Так что я уже приготовился к тому, что она начнет краснеть, бледнеть и нести какую-нибудь чушь, как делала всегда.  
– Там Мелло…Билл… Он его убьет!  
Я взволнованно вскочил с дивана.  
– Где?  
– В… В туалете…На втором, Мэтт…  
Не дожидаясь, что еще скажет девочка, я сорвался к Мелло на помощь.  
«Черт, опять драку затеял. Билл же старше и больше, что тебя дернуло!» 

Когда я, наконец, оказался возле дверей туалета, то услышал, как оттуда доносятся ругательства. Не став больше ждать, я влетел в комнату.  
То, что я увидел, привело меня в ярость: на полу, уже, наверное, без сознания, лежал Мелло, а Билл избивал его ногами и говорил всякие ругательства.  
Злость начала разливаться по всему телу, а мысль о том, что моего лучшего друга, совсем беззащитного, находящегося в таком состоянии, что тот даже ударить в ответ не может, избивали, развязала мне руки.  
– Получи, сука.  
Я подскочил к парню и ударил того в висок. Билл упал, отключившись.  
Я еще несколько секунд постоял, тяжело дыша, глядя на спокойно лежащего старшеклассника.  
Опомнившись, я тут же подскочил к другу.  
– Мелло, Мелло, как ты? Мелло… – я присел на колени и потрогал того за плечо. У Мелло была рассечена бровь и сломан нос, и кровь заливала лицо.  
– Мелло, черт, что же ты один…  
– Мэтт… это ты? – слабым голосом отозвался блондин. – Мэтт, что ты тут…  
– Заткнись, Мелл, тебе нужно в медпункт.  
– Никакого медпункта, Мэтт!  
– Ты вообще лучше молчи. Если б ты не был в таком состоянии, я бы сам тебя запинал.  
Теперь я начал злиться уже на Мелло. Вот какого черта он ввязался в драку?!   
Мелло только слабо улыбнулся.  
– Еще и улыбаешься, – пробурчал я. – Давай, попытайся встать.  
Мелло попытался, но, вскрикнув от боли, снова лег на пол.  
– Ладно, давай я попробую поднять тебя, – я уже наклонился над ним, чтобы обхватить и поднять на руки, но Мелло зло зашипел.  
– Я тебе не девчонка, Мэтт, убери свои руки!  
– Да помолчи уже.  
Я осторожно поднял блондина, отмечая про себя, что тот, хоть и кажется хрупким на вид, на самом деле совсем не пушинка.

Кое-как донеся Мелло в медпункт, я отдал блондина на растерзание медсестре, а меня самого выперли за дверь. На взволнованный вопрос медсестры «Что случилось?», я ответил, что не знаю, и что нашел друга в туалете в таком состоянии.  
Сначала я подумал, что было бы неплохо сдать этого Билла Роджеру, но я же не знаю, из-за чего началась драка. Да и тем более, кто-то же Билла в туалете найдет, так что сами всё поймут, и я ни в чем не буду виноват. Ведь, если бы я сейчас пошел к Роджеру, я уверен, Мелло как всегда обвинил бы меня.  
В этих раздумьях я не заметил, что к медпункту быстрой походкой подошел Роджер.  
– Мэтт, это же ты Мелло нашел? – строго спросил Роджер.   
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я удивленно посмотрел на взрослого.   
«Сам Роджер спустился. Видимо, с Мелло что-то серьезное», – подумал я, нахмурясь.  
– Мэтт!  
– Да. Я. Это Билл его избил.  
Само вырвалось. Я не виноват. И вообще, я же за тебя, Мелло, волнуюсь, так что нечего потом на меня кричать.  
– Ладно, я потом с этим всем разберусь, – холодно сказал Роджер. – А ты сходи пока и собери вещи Мелло.  
На мой недоуменный взгляд он пояснил.  
– Мне сейчас позвонила Миссис Кэтрин, медсестра, – уточняя. – Она сказала, что у Мелло состояние плохое. Так что мы отвезем его в больницу, которая неподалеку. Я с ними уже связался и обо всем договорился.  
– Все так плохо? – спросил я, от удивления открыв рот.  
– Возможно. Я зайду, а ты иди и собери все необходимое. – Роджер уже собрался зайти, как вдруг опять обратился ко мне. – Сумку с вещами принесешь сюда. Скоро машина подъедет, так что поторапливайся.  
– Хорошо.

Как можно быстрее я добрался до комнаты и начал собирать все в рюкзак друга.   
«Если с Мелло будет что-то плохое, я этого Билла сам убью», – так я размышлял, бегая по комнате и собирая вещи.  
«Я тоже хочу с ним. Как же он там будет один?»

С такими мыслями я быстро все собрал и отправился обратно к медпункту. Постучав, я заглянул внутрь и увидел, как Роджер о чем-то торопливо разговаривает по телефону, а миссис Кэтрин хлопочет над Мелло, лежащим на кушетке. Его лицо уже было чистым от крови, но зато стали видны все синяки и ушибы. Я, сам не замечая, от злости сжал дверную ручку.  
Мелло повернул голову в мою сторону и грустно улыбнулся. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
– О, Мэтт, ты уже? Хорошо, хорошо, что так быстро. Мы сейчас повезем Мелло, так что…  
– А можно я с вами поеду? – я в упор посмотрел на директора. Я отсюда не уйду, пока он не согласится.  
Тот немного подумал, потом махнул рукой.  
– Ладно, езжай.  
Я спрятал победную ухмылку.

Через минут пятнадцать мы уже сидели в личной машине Роджера. Какая честь. Он сидел рядом с водителем, на переднем сидении.  
Мы же с Мелло сидели на заднем. Он старался не двигаться. Наверное, у него сломаны ребра. Черт, Билл же так пинал его ногами. От злости я резко дернулся и видимо задел Мелло, потому что он тихонько застонал.  
– Извини, – виновато попросил я. Биллу не жить.  
Мелло не ответил. Мы вообще ни разу не заговорили. Нас мог услышать Роджер, а сейчас этого не хотелось.  
– Мелл, как ты себя чувствуешь? – полушепотом спросил я.  
– Нормально, Мэтт, – слабо ответил блондин. Ему сейчас очень больно. Блин, Мелл, ну что же ты без меня в драку полез! – Не хочу только, чтобы…а нет, ничего, – к концу фразы Мелло вдруг разозлился.  
– Мелло, ну что ты так. Я же знаю, что ты не хочешь быть без меня, – я самодовольно улыбнулся, отмечая, как Мелло прищуривает глаза и тут же грустным шепотом добавил.– Я же тоже без тебя буду скучать.  
Мелло внимательно на меня посмотрел и ничего не сказав, отвернулся к окну. Я тоже, внезапно смутившись, отвернулся к окну.   
«А чего смущаться то? Мы же друзья, а друзьям положено скучать»,– я мысленно разговаривал сам с собой.   
Вдруг я почувствовал, как мне в плечо что-то уперлось. Скосив глаза, я увидел белобрысую макушку друга и услышал тихое:  
– Я ненадолго прилягу.  
Я только удобнее расположил его голову и стал смотреть в окно.

Минут через десять мы приехали, а Мелло уже успел задремать на моем плече. Будить его мне не хотелось, но пришлось.  
Я легонько потряс его за плечо и позвал по имени на ушко. Мелло встрепенулся и нехотя разлепил глаза.  
– Мэтт?  
– Мы уже приехали. Хватит спать, принцесса,– я захихикал.  
– Мэтт! – он недовольно стукнул меня куда–то в бок. – Не называй меня так.  
– Ладно, ладно, – я примирительно поднял руки и быстренько выскочил из машины. – Не буду, принцесса, – и засмеялся.  
Роджер услышал и строго на нас посмотрел, а Мелло только и смог, что скрипеть зубами и сверлить меня взглядом.

С тех пор, как Мелло положили в больницу, уже почти прошла неделя. Я без него скучал. Да. В комнате одному было не весело, на занятиях тоже приходилось сидеть одному. Нет, со мной хотело дружить много ребят, я знаю, но я с ними не хотел. Еще до того, как Мелло здесь появился, у меня было много друзей, но не таких близких, как Мелло. И не таких интересных. Мелло самый лучший друг. И я скучаю без своего друга. Никто на меня не кричит, не шипит, не пинается… Если честно, меня это только забавляло. И веселило. Это действительно весело наблюдать, как он пытается вывести меня из себя, а только сам же себя и выводит. А я вот так вот тихонько над ним издеваюсь. Но он не узнает, какой я коварный. И хитрый.  
Когда я решил разобраться с Биллом за Мелло, то выяснил, что тот лежит в нашем лазарете. Значит, я тоже ему хорошенько врезал. Только вот, не знаю, почему, но Роджер меня не вызывал.  
Пока.  
Ведь Билл точно настучал на меня. Не настучать не мог.  
Ну и ладно. Потом, значит, вызовут.

Сегодня после уроков ко мне подошел Ниа. Он интересовался, как там себя чувствует Мелло.   
«А то я сам знаю», – я внутри негодовал.  
А потом вспомнил, что это уже второй раз, когда Ниа спрашивает. В первый раз я этому даже значения не придал. Ну подумаешь, спросил! Ниа же странный. А получается, что Ниа волнуется за Мелло?!  
«А какое тебе дело вообще?! Вы вообще-то не друзья. Я друг, а ты надоедливая малявка!»,– так я думал, медля с ответом. Потом буркнул ему «не знаю» и быстро ушел в свою комнату.

Ворвавшись в комнату, где я теперь жил один и хлопнув дверью, я со злостью пнул свою кровать. Метавшись по комнате, я все думал, почему этот альбинос так интересуется моим другом. Ведь Мелло терпеть его не мог и всячески это демонстрировал, а я ему помогал. Вот только Ниа почему-то никогда никому не жаловался.  
Хотя…   
Так, так, так…  
Тут я неожиданно начал кое-что вспоминать.   
Ведь было такое, что я один прикалывался над Ниа. Ну, я хотел Мелло развеселить, так что…  
Но не в этом суть!  
Когда я один над ним издевался, он ябедничал! Хоть это и было всего несколько раз, но он жаловался! Как девчонка, ей Богу.  
А когда что-то такое делал Мелло, то он молчал…  
Мне казалось, что я сейчас все пойму, что схвачусь за эту мысль, но она ускользала.  
Хм..  
А ведь Ниа вечно крутится возле Мелло! Почему?! Что он к нему прицепился?! Может…может он.. может хочет сам стать его лучшим другом?!  
От внезапной догадки я остановился посреди комнаты, как вкопанный.  
Точно!  
Ведь Мелло такой умный, веселый, интересный и…красивый. Подумав о том, о чем я только что подумал, я почувствовал, как мои щеки стали покалывать. Я отмахнулся от этих неуместных мыслей, ведь я имел ввиду совсем другое. И да, Мелло действительно красивый! Что тут отрицать? А с красивыми людьми приятней общаться! Да! Именно это я и имел ввиду!   
Так вот, отмахнувшись от своих мыслей, я продолжил выстраивать логическую цепочку.  
Ниа действительно хочет дружить с Мелло! А меня хочет устранить.  
Прищурившись, я присел на кровать, что была поближе. Оказалось, что это постель Мелло.  
Нисколько не стесняясь, я из сидячего положения принял лежачее. Прямо в обуви.  
Ну и что? Мелло все равно не узнает.   
С некоторым злорадством я подумал о том, что Мелло терпеть не мог, когда комячили его идеально заправленную постель и поэтому я еще более удобно расположился на кровати.  
Подложив руки под голову, я начал размышлять о том, что ни с кем не намерен делиться своим лучшим другом.  
А когда Мелло вернется, я прямо у него спрошу, друг ли я ему.  
Конечно же, друг.  
Я знаю.  
А завтра я выбью из этого недоделка, что ему нужно от Мелло.  
И понятно так объясню, что ему светит.


	2. 2. Недоумение

Строя планы о том, как я буду расправляться с Ниа, я, видимо, успел задремать, потому что из мутной пелены сна меня выдернул какой-то звук.  
Нехотя разлепив глаза и с тихим стоном перевернувшись на бок, чтобы продолжить спать, я понял, что стучат в дверь.  
Блин!  
И кто же это мог быть?  
Да такой вежливый?  
Медленно подойдя к двери, я резко ее открыл. За порогом, в своей нелепой пижаме стоял Ниа.  
Ниа.  
Значит, я еще не полностью проснулся, потому что мой мыслительный процесс свелся только к одному:  
Ниа.  
Я пару раз глупо похлопал глазами. Деятельность моего мозга снова возобновила работу.  
Ниа? Собственной персоной! Это еще что за прикол?  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – грубо спросил я. Он ведь теперь мне враг. Еще более опасный, чем когда-либо.  
Ничего не ответив, Ниа нагло проскользнул в мою комнату.  
?!  
– Эй, малявка, ты совсем страх потерял?– я начал злиться. Он вообще меня уже только видом своей физиономии раздражает. С сегодняшнего дня. Видимо.   
Ниа тихонько походил по комнате и присел на кровать Мелло, с которой я только что встал.  
Я зло сощурил глаза, в упор глядя на него.  
Меня же он упорно игнорировал. Его взгляд заскользил по комнате и остановился на тумбочке Мелло, что стояла возле кровати. Потом он соизволил посмотреть на меня.  
– Ты весьма удивлен моим появлением, – констатировал он.  
Теперь я начинаю понимать Мелло, который всегда бесится манере разговора этого чокнутого.  
– Что надо?  
– Роджер мне сказал, что Мелло вернется из больницы не раньше, чем через неделю.  
Я молчал.  
Чего это он мне это говорит?  
– Ты же его лучший друг, я подумал, что ты захочешь знать,– словно прочитав мои мысли, ответил он.  
Ну конечно же, он их прочитал. Он же претендует на роль лучшего.  
Хм…  
А мне Роджер ничего не сказал, когда я доставал его вопросами о Мелло.  
Почему этому малявке такая честь?!  
– У Мелло сломано ребро и сотрясение мозга. Ах, да, еще ему сломали правую руку.  
Я приоткрыл рот. Этого я не знал.  
– Мне Роджер сказал.  
Ниа на меня посмотрел ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
Как и всегда.  
Его глаза никогда не выражают эмоций.  
Как такое может быть?  
А вот глаза Мелло всегда говорят о душевном состоянии хозяина.  
И мне всегда нравились его живые глаза.  
Конечно! Вот Ниа и хочет с ним сдружиться, чтобы и себе его кусочек жизни забрать.  
Откинув эти мысли, я начал думать о другом. Биллу точно не жить. Этого я просто так не оставлю. Пусть только выйдет из лазарета, он станет его местом жительства.   
Но тут я подумал еще кое о чем. Зачем мне это говорит Ниа? Специально? Показывает свое первенство и значимость?  
Тогда ты просчитался, Ниа. Я не Мелло, меня это совсем не задевает. Плевал я на ваши почетные места.  
С высокой башни.  
Задумавшись, я не сразу понял, что Ниа меня зовет.  
– Мэтт.  
Я посмотрел на него и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
– Мэтт, а ты знаешь, почему произошла драка? – Ниа уж больно разговорчив и любопытен. И меня это бесит.   
Черт! Ну конечно же я не знаю! Кто мне скажет?  
О, нет… Неужели он и это знает?  
Видимо, да.  
Черт.  
– Нет, – скрепя зубами выдавил я.  
Не знаю, почему он дрался. Могу догадываться. Мелло часто оказывается участником драк. И причин тому уйма! То кто-нибудь скажет в его адрес нечто оскорбительное, то толкнут, то девчонкой обзовут. Многие это знали и уже не лезли к нему, потому что получали от него тумаков. Но вот старшеки не прекращали издеваться над ним. Особенно Билл. А почему, я не знаю. Мелло мне не говорит. Он, конечно, дает сдачи, но против старших сил у него не хватает. Я сильнее его в физическом плане, поэтому часто лез в драку вместе с ним, и тогда доставалось уже им. Но Мелло всегда злится на это. Говорил, чтобы я не встревал. И опять конфликтовал с Биллом. Но до такого еще не доходило.  
Я думаю, Ниа прекрасно это знает. И знает, что я знаю. Поэтому, видимо, причина в чем-то другом, а не просто в насмешках.  
Мелло мне точно не расскажет.  
Значит, мне придется либо все вытрясти из Билла, что навряд ли мне удастся, или унизиться и спросить у Ниа.  
Тяжело вздохнув и подавив свою гордость, я спросил.  
– Ниа, ты же знаешь?  
Он не отвечал. Вместо этого он начал накручивать на палец свои волосы.  
Как же. Он. Бесит.  
Еще некоторое время помолчав, он заговорил.  
– Знаю, – и опять замолчал.  
Кажется, я сейчас взорвусь.  
– Мэтт, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Я недоуменно на него глянул.  
– Я знаю, почему произошла эта драка. И мне нужна твоя помощь, ты не ослышался.  
Я скрестил руки на груди, готовясь к ответу.  
– Подумай. Если будешь готов мне помочь, то найдешь меня, – Ниа легонько соскользнул с кровати.  
– Стой! Как я могу согласиться, если не знаю, на что подписываюсь.  
Ниа остановился возле двери.  
– Я хочу отомстить Биллу твоими руками, – спокойно сказал Ниа и вышел из комнаты.  
Я стоял в ступоре.  
Ниа? Отомстить?  
Ну что за бред происходит?!


	3. 3. Подстава!

Я весь вечер думал над предложением Ниа. Надо отдать ему должное – он меня не только удивил, но и ввел в легкую панику. Мелло избили очень сильно, а причины я не знал. Вполне возможно, что это может повториться. Нет, я, конечно, могу всюду таскаться следом за ним, но все же…   
Значит, я должен как-то помочь другу. Да так, чтобы сам Мелло об этом не узнал. По крайней мере, до того, как я ему помогу. А после уже пусть делает, что хочет.  
Конечно же, как только выйдет Билл, я с ним разберусь. Но еще есть его дружки, которые Мелло не жалуют и вполне может такое быть, что они захотят с ним расквитаться за друга. Но в таком случае им надо со мной разбираться! Но навряд ли они знают, кто его отправил на больничную койку…  
Надо что-то придумать и сделать самому. Вот что-что, а впутываться в интриги Ниа мне совсем не хочется…  
Но если уж он захотел отомстить…  
Я не выдержал и нервно хохотнул.  
Отомстить!  
В общем, я решил не спешить с выводами о предложении Ниа и еще немного подумать. Ночь пережду, что ли. Ведь не зря говорят: утро вечера мудренее…

Проспав первый урок, мне было так лень идти на остальные, что я уже думал снова завалиться на боковую. Обычно меня будил Мелло и не давал прогулять, а так как его сейчас здесь нет, можно и поспать…  
В общем, проспав полдня, я все же встал и даже успел на обед. Вот там я и встретил малявку. Причем, вчера он мне сказал, чтобы я сам его нашел, если чего надумаю, но, видимо, он передумал, потому что восседал за столом, за которым обычно сидим мы с Мелло и, как я понимаю, ждал меня. Понимая, что мне уже никак не удастся сделать вид, будто я его не заметил, я прикрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнул и нехотя пошел к столу.   
– Здравствуй, Мэтт, – глядя на меня, спокойно сказал Ниа.  
– Ага, привет, – я плюхнулся на стул и сразу же принялся за еду, надеясь так отстрочить момент, когда мне придется что-то ответить на его предложение. Да, это глупо. Да, по-детски! Ну, мне же надо что-то придумать! Я так ничего и не решил, вот и время выкроил.  
Я судорожно размышлял. А Ниа молчал, ничего не говорил, просто в упор за мной наблюдал. А, знаете ли, это раздражает! И мысли идут не в правильном направлении.  
– Ну что ты вылупился? – я все-таки не выдержал. Материться мысленно мне надоело, поэтому я уже готов подключить голос.  
– Ты так ничего и не решил, да?  
– Вообще-то мне казалось, что у меня есть больше времени, чтобы подумать.  
– Да.  
И замолчал. Опять. Ну и методы разговора у него.  
– Ниа, – я тяжело вздохнул. – Что там случилось? Почему Мелло избили? Или ты сам ничего не знаешь, а пытаешься мной манипулировать? – я попытался хотя бы так вывести его на чистую воду. Хотя, навряд ли с ним это прокатит. Даже Мелло уже почти не клюет на этот приемчик. Раскусил меня, гад.  
– Мэтт, – Ниа опять смотрел на меня своим ничего не выражающим взглядом и накручивал волосы. – Я был свидетелем их разговора, поэтому я знаю причину, – Ниа ложкой размешивал чай. – Но… – он выжидательно так замолчал, видимо, придавая драматичности своим словам. И хочу вам сказать, на меня это подействовало. – Если тебе наплевать на своего друга или ты просто испугался…  
Он так посмотрел на меня…  
Вот я же уже говорил, что его взгляд ничего не выражает?  
Знаете, мне показалось, будто он… насмехался сейчас…  
Не знаю… Мало того, что меня взбесили его слова, так еще и этот вид…   
В общем, он меня разозлил.  
– Испугался?! – я, пожалуй, слишком громко это сказал, потому что несколько человек за соседним столом обернулось. – Да что ты несешь? – Я все же снизил тональность. – Зачем тебе эти тайны? Давай говори, что ты там услышал.   
– Мэтт, я тебе уже говорил – расскажу, если согласишься мне помочь, – я даже сказать ничего не успел. Он встал и ушел.  
Его поведение мне все больше и больше не нравилось. Я решил разобраться со всем сам. Не знаю как, но уж лучше сам. Потому что здесь явно что-то не чисто.  
Малявка, блин.  
Он меня еще моим же способом подзадеть решил!  
Со злостью отодвинув от себя тарелку с недоеденной пищей, я пошел обратно в свою комнату.

Прошло два дня. Ничего умного я не придумал, да и к Ниа еще не подходил. Торчать в комнате днями мне надоело, поэтому я пошел в игровую.   
Как ни странно, но детей сейчас там было не много. Включив телик, я задумался о Мелло. Я уже успел безумно соскучиться по другу. Но, если Ниа сказал правду, то он уже скоро должен выписаться.   
Задумавшись, я не заметил, как ко мне подошла Синти.  
– Мэтт, – я почувствовал, как меня кто-то робко трогает за плечо.  
Вздрогнув, я посмотрел на девочку.  
Блина.   
Опять пристанет сейчас.  
– Что, Синти? – разговаривать с ней не хотелось, но не убегать же.  
– Ничего, – она, как я расценил, смущенно мне улыбнулась. Я же чуть глаза не подкатил, но удержался. – Просто ты сидишь совсем один. Мелло нет, а ты все это время ни с кем не общаешься, – она еще что-то продолжала мямлить, но я уже не вслушивался.  
Потом мне это надоело, и я решил ее перебить.  
– Пока. Мне уже пора, – я это сказал довольно холодно. Да, я возможно грубиян. Да, к девочкам так нельзя относиться!  
Но, блин!  
Синти осеклась и слабо кивнула.   
А мне ее даже не жалко почему-то. Лезет постоянно… Неужели не видно, что мне не нравится, что она ко мне пристает?

Я решил сходить в туалет, а там уже снова вернуться в комнату и поиграть.   
Неожиданно меня нагнал Ниа.  
– Мэтт.  
Я резко обернулся.  
– Что? – я был удивлен.  
\- Я решил тебе все рассказать, и помощь мне никакая от тебя не нужна. Просто ты его друг и должен знать. Я был не прав изначально.  
Его слова удивили меня еще больше. То, что Ниа вдруг нагнал меня, чтобы рассказать всю эту историю…  
Это вообще было подозрительным и странным…   
Но чего жаловаться? Я же не знаю, что у него в голове творится.  
– Я тогда шел в туалет и встретил их. Они меня не заметили, так что я решил воспользоваться случаем и подслушать. Мне всегда было любопытно, что у них такого происходит, что Мелло вечно замешан в драках.  
Моя рыжая бровь скептически поднялась. Мне не понравилось, что Ниа, оказывается, настолько интересуется моим другом, но сейчас я с этим сделать ничего не мог. Нужно было дослушать.  
– И я услышал… В общем, как я понял, Билл и его дружки заставляли Мелло, как младшего и весьма умного, красть что-то у кого-то. Это я не очень понял. Я же слышал только этот разговор. Но там и с Роджером было что-то связано. То ли Билл хотел, что бы Мелло, как «приближенный» к директору у него что-то украл или раздобыл. А Мелло естественно отказывался. И в тот раз тоже. А потом… – Ниа прекратил говорить.  
Я был возмущен.   
Я вообще ни о чем подобном не знал! Мелло никогда мне не говорил, что эти идиоты что-то такое от него требуют.   
А он же гордый, блин! Если не он, то я сам тогда пойду к Роджеру и расскажу. И мне все равно, кто там что подумает. Недопустимо, что бы такое происходило. Я уверен, Мелло не единственный, кого они заставляют делать нечто подобное.   
– Что потом, Ниа?! – терпения у меня больше не было, а он еще тянет.  
– Кхм… – мальчик не отвечал и смотрел куда угодно, только не на меня.  
Он смутился что ли? Чего это он?  
Но Ниа, видимо, собрался с мыслями и твердо на меня посмотрел.  
– Билл сказал, что если Мелло не будет его слушаться, он… он его… в общем, суть его слов заключалась в том, что он из Мелло сделает девочку, – быстро проговорил Ниа.  
Сначала я не понял. Я завис, вдумываясь в то, что мне только что сказал Ниа. А когда до меня дошел истинный смысл слов…  
Первым, что я тогда почувствовал…   
Нет, это была не злость. Она пришла чуть позже. Сначала я почувствовал страх. Страх за этого гордого кретинистого блондина, который, как оказывается, мне вообще ничего не говорит!   
Я, конечно же, знал, что в приютах происходят подобные вещи…  
Но то, что такое может происходить у нас…   
И то, что это могло как-то затронуть моего друга…  
Я даже представить о таком не мог! И это не укладывалось у меня в голове.  
Я уже почти не вслушивался в слова Ниа.  
– И Мелло полез драться. Я никак помочь не мог. Я отправился за тобой, но встретил Синти и попросил ее передать тебе то, что она потом сказала тебе.  
– Ты мог бы обо всем, что услышал, рассказать Роджеру, – на автомате сказал я.  
Он лишь пожал плечами.  
Находиться в его обществе мне больше не хотелось, поэтому я ничего не сказав, развернулся в обратном направлении и пошел в комнату. Я хотел все обдумать, переварить информацию. Поэтому я и не заметил, как Ниа очень внимательно смотрит мне вслед.

Я и не знал, что Мелло был в такой ситуации. Единственное, что я мог придумать в его оправдание, почему он мне этого не рассказывал, не просил помощи – ему было стыдно. Вот и все. Стыдно признать, что нужна помощь, поддержка. Стыдно признать, что страшно. Он, наверное, как и всегда думал, что справится сам. А если бы пошел кому-то жаловаться, стало бы только хуже. И из-за своей гордости этого сделать не мог.  
Идиот!  
Я в злости пнул его тумбочку.  
Книжка, лежавшая на краю, упала. Я поднял ее и с грохотом положил обратно.  
А если бы случилось что-нибудь похуже избиения?!  
Меня передернуло от этих мыслей.  
Ну, все, Мелло, теперь я буду тенью за тобой ходить, хочешь ты этого или нет! Теперь тебе придется все мне рассказывать! А хотя я теперь сам буду все видеть!  
Когда ты вернешься из больницы, тебя ждет очень серьезный разговор!  
Это надо же! Я о таком узнал от Ниа! Ужас просто!  
Но хорошо, что узнал хоть.  
Еще немного пометавшись по комнате, я решил немного нагадить своему другу.  
С невероятным чувством удовлетворения, я нашел в его тумбочке небольшую заначку в виде двух плиток шоколада. Зная, как он его любит, и как редко может его достать, я с мстительным чувством, так горячо согревшим меня в ту минуту, одну съел сам, а вторую припрятал у себя.   
Пусть потом помучается!  
Гордый кусок идиота!

На следующий день я все еще был в трансе от свалившейся информации. Я так себя накрутил! Я ненавидел Билла. Мне хотелось ему сделать так больно, чтобы он…  
В общем, я думал о страшных вещах.  
А когда я, опоздав, шел на ужин и встретил Билла собственной персоной…   
Который уже, видимо, благополучно отлежался в лазарете, а теперь светит своей мерзкой рожей всем…   
Я не сдержался и подбежал к нему. Никого рядом не было. Значит, все уже были на ужине.  
В общем, я дал волю рукам и словам. Я выбивал из него все то, что говорил мне Ниа. И это оказалось правдой. Не знаю, видимо, злость дала мне сил, потому что это здоровяк совсем скоро перестал мне сопротивляться.  
Я был так поглощен желанием отомстить, что снова не заметил, как Ниа наблюдал за всем этим из-за угла. А потом, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, ушел.  
Зато пришел Роджер. Вернее, прибежал.  
Я плоховато помню, что потом было.  
Помню, что Билла увезли в больницу.  
А еще помню, как Роджер кричал на меня в своем кабинете. Помню, как говорил, что с таким успехом, я могу скоро оказаться в соответствующем моему поведению заведении.  
И помню, как меня потом прорвало, и я сам уже на него кричал, не подбирая слов. Я тогда ему все высказал. И все рассказал. Рассказал, что мне изначально сказал Ниа и что я вытряс из Билла. Орал на него, говорил, что он настолько бездарный, что даже не в состоянии углядеть за тем, что твориться у него под носом.  
В общем, потом меня в медпункте напоили успокоительными, и проснулся я уже в своей комнате.

Я не пошел на первый урок. Я лежал и размышлял о случившемся.  
Я нисколько не жалел, что избил этого малолетнего подонка. Нисколько.   
Думал о Мелло. Думал о том, что он скажет, когда все узнает. А он непременно узнает…  
А потом в голове всплыла весьма удивительная фраза, на которую я вчера внимания не обратил.  
«Хорошо, что Ниа успел мне сказать, что тут творится», – сказал вчера Роджер.  
И у меня в голове начали проноситься мысли со скоростью света, наверное.  
«Ниа что ли видел это? И пошел настучать? Он специально меня так подставить хотел? Он… он наверняка уже знал, что Билл должен был вчера выйти из лазарета, вот мне и рассказал быстренько всю эту историю… Неужели он специально это подстроил?»  
Не знаю, мне это казалось уж слишком бредовым…Но все же… Ниа действительно как-то подозрительно согласился мне это все рассказать. То строил из себя какую-то «тайну», то сам пришел и впопыхах рассказал…  
А даже если и так. То зачем ему это надо? Нет, я понимаю, конечно, он хочет с моим Мелло дружить, но не таким же способом устранять конкурента!   
Да ну, это бред.  
Просто, может Ниа действительно увидел нас с Биллом, вот и побежал помощь звать…  
От мыслей у меня начала пухнуть голова, поэтому я собрался и пошел на следующий урок.

Сидя за своей партой, я наблюдал за Ниа и думал, какие же черти водятся у того в голове. А тот, совсем сбив меня с толку, взял, да и пересел ко мне. На место Мелло.  
– Эй! Вообще-то тут Мелло сидит! – возмущенно начал я.  
– Но его же сейчас нету, – как всегда спокойно ответил он.  
– Ну и что? Нечего тут сидеть!  
– Мэтт, – начал он, но прозвенел звонок и он продолжил уже спустя несколько минут полушепотом. – Хочешь узнать, что с Биллом?  
– Я и так знаю, – мрачно ответил я. – Роджер мне все в подробностях описал, – я тоже перешел на полушепот.  
Учитель что-то говорил и тут его прервал звук открывшейся двери.  
– Извините, можно войти?   
– Мелло! Ты уже выздоровел? Конечно, заходи! А может, ты сегодня пока отдохнешь? – наша учительница по математике души не чаяла в Мелло, поэтому была к нему очень добра.  
А я сидел в шоке.  
Мелло! Уже выписался?! А я ни сном, ни духом!  
По словам Ниа, он же должен был еще только через несколько дней вернуться!  
– Нет, я и так много пропустил, тем более писать я все равно не буду, только послушаю, – блондин продемонстрировал свою правую руку в гипсе.  
– Ну, хорошо. Присаживайся тогда, – улыбнулась ему учительница.  
Я словно в замедленной съемке наблюдал, честное слово! Наблюдал, как Мелло поворачивается в мою сторону и весело усмехается, а потом замечает объект, сидящий рядом со мной на его же законном месте. А потом, как ухмылка Мелло медленно сползает с его лица. Наблюдал, как он поджал губы, как холодно на меня посмотрел и, отвернувшись, прошелся к свободному месту и сел, слишком ровно выпрямив спину.  
Я нервно сглотнул образовавшийся ком в горле.  
Теперь на меня обиделся Мелло.  
Мелло же наверняка подумал, что пока его тут не было, я успел сдружиться с его врагом! И сам предложил занять Ниа это место!  
Мысленно застонав, я повернулся в сторону малявки. Тот сидел, как ни в чем не бывало, и что-то выглядывал на доске. Потом, словно почувствовав мой взгляд, он посмотрел на меня.   
И мне снова показалось, что он насмехается…  
Да он же действительно меня подставляет!  
Я попытался взглядом передать, как его ненавижу.  
А он пожал плечами и снова отвернулся к доске.  
Черт!  
Я чувствую себя дураком!


	4. 4. Примирение

Мелло со мной не разговаривает. Уже целых два дня!   
Я, конечно же, пытался с ним поговорить, как-то объяснить все, но он меня совершенно не слушает! А если даже и слушает, то виду не подает. Игнорирует меня совсем.  
А я-то думал, что когда он приедет, мы оба пустим по скупой мужской слезе, так, скажем, от радости нашей встречи, признаемся, как скучали друг без друга (конечно, я сейчас многое утрирую, навряд ли Мелло бы так сделал, но все же…).  
Потом я бы у него спросил, друг ли я ему, как и собирался. А он бы мне ответил:  
«Конечно! Ты же самый лучший, умный, верный и преданный друг на свете! Лучше тебя мне никого не найти!»  
Было бы еще круче, если бы он эти слова закрепил объятьями…  
Но Мелло не способен дойти даже до уровня сказанного мной выше – сказать мне такие приятные слова…  
Так что, о каких объятиях я думал?!  
Но это уже не важно! Это были минутные мысли. К тому же мысли, из-за которых я, если честно, даже покраснел немного.  
Что-то я уж слишком все сопливо подумал!  
Но!  
Не важно!  
Важно то, что он со мной не общается.  
И даже когда он заметил пропажу шоколадок, он ничего мне не сказал по этому поводу! Ни-че-го. А я уверен на все сто, да что там, на тысячу процентов – он знал, кто спер его заначку!  
Но он не орал. Он даже виду не подал. Просто, когда он полазил по тумбочке, и видимо, не обнаружив того, что искал, он выпрямился и снова, со слишком прямой спиной демонстративно прошелся к выходу из комнаты.  
Ужас какой!  
В такой ситуации я еще не был. Мелло никогда на меня так не обижался. И я не знал, что делать.  
А еще мне очень хотелось ему помочь.  
Я несколько раз уже наблюдал, как он что-либо ронял из-за гипса на руке. Ему было неудобно, трудно, и мне хотелось ему помочь. И когда я ему предлагал свою помощь, он так на меня смотрел!..  
В общем, к такому повороту событий я готов никак не был.  
И вообще-то, это я должен был его отчитать за его глупые тайны, которые привели к такому!  
А у меня даже возможности это сделать не было. В общем, происходило что-то весьма странное.  
Эти два дня были невероятно долгими…

Я подкараулил Ниа перед началом занятий. Я знал, что он обычно приходит первый, так что я даже проснулся ради этого случая раньше обычного.  
Я собрался серьезно с ним поговорить. Меня уже задрали эти его непонятный действия в мою сторону. Надо решить раз и навсегда: что ему нужно от Мелло!  
Настроившись на специальную волну для такого разговора, я стал ждать его за углом. Мои действия напомнили мне обрывки фильмов, где хорошего парня поджидают для расправы плохие парни.  
Я отмахнулся от этих мыслей.  
В данной ситуации я был хорошим парнем!  
Хорошим парнем, который не хочет отдавать своего лучшего друга никому.  
Вот так вот!  
Как я и ожидал, белобрысый пришел раньше всех.  
– Иди-ка сюда, – я вышел из тени.  
Испугался, небось. Только вот виду не подал…  
Но я уверен – Ниа испугался.  
– Привет, Мэтт. Я так и знал, что ты захочешь со мной поговорить. Только я думал, ты придешь чуть раньше, а не через несколько дней…  
Что он возомнил о себе?! Как же меня достали эти умники! Что один, что второй!  
– Ниа, я не понимаю, какие цели ты преследуешь. Ты же ведь специально ко мне подсел! И…  
Не дав мне договорить, он перебил меня.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы Мелло дружил с тобой.  
Что?  
Что?!  
Он даже скрыть этого не пытается?!  
Вот наглец!  
Я взбесился.  
А ведь я действительно был прав! Он хочет отобрать у меня друга.  
Но я тут же успокоился.  
– Ниа, – я даже усмехнулся. – Мелло ни за что не станет общаться с тобой. Чтобы ты там не выдумывал, он же не дурак. Ну, пообижается на эти глупые выкрутасы, в которых я, между прочим, не виноват и всё. И совсем скоро он это поймет. Я его лучший друг, а ты ему – никто.   
– Мэтт, ты не прав.  
– Да ну?  
– Да. Ты же оказывается не знаешь… Раньше я был его лучшим другом.  
Что?  
Этого я не знал.  
Но ведь Мелло ненавидит его… Хотя, причину этого мне никогда не рассказывал…  
Да вообще не факт, что Ниа сейчас не врет.  
– Я не верю тебе. Он тебя терпеть не может, какими же друзьями вы могли быть?  
– Лучшими, Мэтт, лучшими. Ты портишь его.   
Что?  
Я скептически выгнул бровь.  
– Да, Мэтт. У него впереди большое будущее, а ты как палка в колесах. И не смотри так на меня, – он устало облокотился спиной о стенку. – Ты мешаешь ему. Посмотри, он даже учиться хуже стал. Раньше он был первым, – он считает, что я причина того, что Мелло стал вторым? – Ему не нужны привязанности, вроде тебя.  
\- А вроде тебя, значит нужны? Ты идиот, Ниа!  
Я не заметил, как остальные ребята уже начали подходить к кабинету. Некоторые удивленно на нас оглядывались. И, конечно же, Мелло тоже увидел меня. Меня, который уверял его, что с Ниа не общается! Он снова так на меня посмотрел, что я аж поежился. Но это сейчас не главное. С ним я поговорить успею.   
Ниа сейчас такое мне выдал, что нужно с этим разобраться.  
– Ниа! Ты что возомнил о себе? Считаешь, что с твоей колокольни виднее – кто, как и с кем должен быть? Ты глупости говоришь!  
– Мне все равно, Мэтт, что ты там думаешь. Вот посмотришь, я открою ему глаза, и Мелло, наконец, увидит, что общение с тобой делает ему хуже.  
Он закончил и ушел в класс.  
А у меня не было слов.  
Ну хорошо, Ниа!  
Раз ты мне объявляешь войну – вызов принят!

Я побыл только на первом уроке. Я сидел один, а Мелло сидел с Куртом. Никогда не замечал, чтобы они хоть как-то ладили, но сейчас они вполне мило перешептываются о чем-то.  
А когда я пытаюсь с ним разговаривать на уроках, он бурчит, чтобы я его не отвлекал!  
Мне даже обидно стало.   
В общем, я решил прогулять остальные занятия и пойти в комнату – подумать.

Я думал над словами Ниа…  
Неужели они действительно были лучшими друзьями? Тогда что послужило разрывом? Когда Мелло оказался в Вамми, он ни с кем не общался. Да и с Ниа тоже он не общался! Я бы заметил! Так когда же они могли стать лучшими друзьями?! И когда они могли так не поладить?… Вернее, как теперь я понимаю, не ладил Мелло…  
Но…Ниа не прав! Не может же Мелло из-за меня плохо учиться? Да, Мелло, общаясь со мной, стал более…веселее, что ли… Более жизнерадостней. И что за бред он вообще про привязанности говорит? Разве это плохо, когда у тебя есть дорогой человек? Мелло для меня очень дорог и я уверен – я для него тоже, хоть он и вредничает. Но я знаю, мы с ним лучшие друзья.  
Нужно дождаться его и все спросить. Если он опять будет молчать – буду спрашивать, пока не разозлю. А разозлившись, он мне все равно что-нибудь скажет. В общем, сегодня, хочет он или нет – ему придется возобновить со мной общение.

Когда Мелло наконец-таки пришел с занятий, я уже был готов к диалогу.  
– Мелло, нам надо поговорить.  
Ноль внимания.  
– Мелло! Я серьезно!  
Он все так же спокойно разлаживал на стол учебники.  
Я не выдержал и, подойдя к столу, отобрал его конспект по чем-то.  
– Мелло! Это правда, что вы с Ниа раньше были лучшими друзьями?  
Ну, наконец-то! Обратил на меня свои ясные очи.   
– Это тебе твой новый друг об этом сказал?  
– Не язви, Мелл! Он мне не друг. Он очень грамотно подставляет меня перед тобой.  
Михаэль сложил руки на груди.  
– Да, Мелл! Он специально ко мне тогда подсел! Ну, я же говорил тебе уже! А знаешь, что он мне сегодня сказал? Он сказал, что вы были лучшими друзьями, и что он… – сначала я хотел рассказать ему о том, что мерзкий гаденыш Ниа решил отобрать его у меня. А потом передумал.   
Мелло вопросительно на меня смотрел.  
– Всякий бред он сказал. Сказал, что ты тупой, – не знаю, как я осмелился это сказать, но… я же не от себя сказал… кхм…  
–Так и сказал? – Мелло нахмурился. – Что-то не похоже на него, – он недоверчиво на меня смотрел.  
– Так и сказал, – заверил я его. Мне даже было немного стыдно.  
Так…  
– А откуда ты знаешь, что на него похоже, а что нет? Вы действительно были близкими друзьями?! Почему ты мне никогда об этом не рассказывал? Мелл!  
– Отвали, Мэтт, – он оттолкнул меня и вышел из комнаты.  
Мне тогда стало так одиноко и обидно…  
Может, Ниа прав? Я действительно ужасный друг? Может, под моим плохим влиянием Мелло скатился в учебе, а теперь переживает по этому поводу?   
Я тогда чуть не расплакался, как девчонка!   
Даже стыдно…   
Но… мой друг был несчастлив дружить со мной…  
Я лег на свою кровать и погряз в размышлениях…   
Даже приставка мне сейчас была не мила…

Я думал до самого вечера. Мелло приходил в комнату и тут же куда-то уходил, а я даже особо не обращал внимания. Я думал. И придумал план…  
В общем, чтобы поговорить с Мелло и обговорить с ним все то, что меня так волнует, я должен с ним помириться. А чтобы помириться… ничего более умного, чем как подловить его на жалость, я не придумал.  
Да, я был жалок и план мой был такой же.  
Но…  
На нечто более умное и изощренное меня не хватило.  
В общем, я решил прикинуться очень сильно больным, возможно смертельно, а Мелло бы оттаял, и мы бы померились.  
Я…гений…

Я закрутился в одеяло и принялся ждать. Мне уже стало невыносимо жарко, но ради такого дела стоило разок потерпеть.  
Но когда-нибудь, я тебе отомщу за все эти муки!

Когда Мелло зашел в комнату, я резко закрыл глаза, чтобы он подумал, что я сплю. Прислушавшись изо всех сил, я понял, что он сел за письменный стол, видимо, делать уроки.  
– Мелл, М…Мелл, – тихим голосом позвал я.  
А он даже не обернулся.   
– Мелл… п…принеси попить… пожалуйста, – я спрятал лицо в одеяло, чтобы не рассмеяться. А то вдруг Мелло сейчас купиться, а я в ответственный момент со смеху помирать начну.  
Зато я не спрятал глаза, и наблюдал, как Мелло резко обернулся.  
– Мэтт?  
Он встал из-за стола и быстро подошел ко мне. Ну вот, хорошо, что я спрятал лицо.  
– Мелл, я кажется заболел… Принеси попить… мне так жарко, – страдальчески протянул я.  
Он встревожено кивнул и вышел из комнаты.  
Фууух… пока его нет, можно расслабиться. Отсмеявшись, я снова закутался. Мелло должен был уже сейчас прийти. Я даже нервничал.  
Когда он пришел, я уже приготовился. Он подошел ко мне и тихонько позвал.  
– Мэтт, ты не спишь?   
– Ммм… – я как можно трагичней разлепил глаза. – Задремал…  
– Ты воду просил. Держи, – он протянул мне бутылку с водой. – Мэтт, давай я в медпункт схожу?  
Эээ?..  
– Нет, Мелл, не надо! – он недовольно посмотрел на меня.  
Блин, хоть бы он не привел медсестру! А то я его знаю! Как же я сразу не подумал об этом.  
– Мэтт, если тебе так плохо, надо позва…  
– Нет, Мелл! Я посплю, и все пройдет.  
– Но…  
– Мелл, – я вспомнил о том, что голосу надо добавить жалостливые и мученические нотки. – Все нормально, просто немного приболел. А ты иди, делай уроки, иди… – мне пришлось выпить немного воды. Потом я снова закутался и лег, а Мелло стоял рядом и видимо не знал, что делать.  
– Ладно, если что, зови, – он вернулся к столу.  
А я лежал и исподтишка за ним наблюдал. Он сидел ко мне спиной и что-то усердно строчил. Время от времени он оборачивался и на меня смотрел. А ближе к ночи даже начал слегка улыбаться.   
Мой план сработал! Осталась небольшая часть.  
– Мелл, - он сразу же повернулся.  
– Что?  
– Мне холодно.  
Он вздохнул, встал и подошел ко мне.   
– Тебе же жарко было, – он нахмурился.  
– А сейчас холодно. Очень…  
Он потрогал мой лоб и нахмурился сильнее.  
– Температуры вроде нету…  
-– Есть! Мне безумно холодно.  
– Медпункт же круглосуточный? Может…  
– Нет! Мелл, посиди со мной…  
– Я вообще-то уроки делаю!  
– Но Мелло, я же болею… мне так холодно…  
Он о чем-то судорожно размышлял. Потом подошел к своей постели, взял одеяло, вернулся ко мне и накинул его на меня.  
– Вот, со вторым одеялом будет теплее.  
А я уже подумал, что он взял свое одеяло, чтобы рядом со мной прилечь!  
Мелло поправил его на мне.   
– Ну что, теплее?  
– Не то слово, – мне и без второго одеяла было безумно жарко. А сейчас так вообще…  
– Я тогда пошел доделывать уроки. А ты спи, давай, поздно уже.  
– Угу…  
Ну, по крайней мере, он уже раздобрел и разговаривает со мной! А завтра так вообще отойдет.  
Спать мне хотелось, но заснуть не мог. Мне было интересно наблюдать за другом.  
В комнате было темно, но у него на столе была включена лампа. Она так странно освещала комнату…Было в этом некое очарование, что ли.  
У меня сейчас было такое настроение…   
Хотелось спрятаться с Мелло под одеяло и фантазировать. Или просто разговаривать. Мы с ним, бывало, делали так…   
Но сейчас просить об этом рискованно. Ведь я ему даже сказал, что замерз, а он ничего…   
Только одеяло так любезно притащил.  
Через некоторое время блондин закрыл книгу и потянулся, а потом обернулся ко мне.  
– Ты что, не спишь еще?  
– Нет. Мне холодно одному.  
Он внимательно на меня посмотрел. Было видно, что он о чем-то думает и сомневается в чем-то. А потом подошел и юркнул ко мне под одеяло.  
Моей радости не было предела.  
– Эй, отдай мне мое одеяло, я же под двумя спарюсь.  
Через некоторое время мы кое-как улеглись.  
– Чего лыбишься, как дебил?  
– Спасибо, Мелл, – я действительно счастливо улыбался. Мой план сработал, и как результат – Мелло снова рядом.  
– Хм…  
– Мелл, как твоя рука? Можно я посмотрю?  
– Что ты посмотришь? Она в гипсе.  
– Ну, дай посмотрю!  
– На!  
Он так махнул рукой, что ударил меня пол лицу.  
– Блин, – я потирал свой ушибленный нос. – Болит рука?  
– Неа, – он выдернул ее из моих рук. – Все, я хочу спать. Давай спать. – Он демонстративно закрыл глаза. А мне хотелось общаться.  
– Мелл, – я перешел на шепот. – Я так рад, что мы помирились.  
Он фыркнул.  
– Я знаю, ты тоже рад.  
Он открыл глаза и недовольно нахмурился.  
– С чего ты взял? Ты просто заболел, вот я и …  
– Нет, ты тоже рад, – я улыбался.  
– Придурок, – он заворочался и повернулся ко мне спиной. – Давай спать.  
– Мелл, – я приподнялся и перегнулся через него. – Ты же скучал?  
– Заткнись.  
– Скучаааал, – я был доволен.  
– Заткнись!  
Я обратно вернулся на свое место.  
– Мелл?  
– Ну что?!   
– Мелл…  
– Ну!  
– Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал про Билла и его приставания? Я мог бы тебе помочь.  
– Мэтт… это не твое дело.  
– Да я же твой друг! Это мое дело! Он вон как тебя избил! А если бы он тебя… – я заткнулся, не закончив. И почувствовал, как Мелло напрягся.  
– Давай, договаривай, – его тон мне совсем не понравился.  
– Мелл, я знаю, что он хотел сделать тебе… Знаю, как угрожал.  
Блондин повернулся ко мне, и я видел, что он разозлился.  
– И откуда ты знаешь?  
Про Ниа я сейчас не должен говорить ни в коем случае.  
– Знаю!  
Он вздохнул.   
– Я знаю, что это ты Билла избил. Мне Роджер сказал… Ты решил ему отомстить за мое избиение, а узнал такое, да?  
– Эээ… да, – хорошо, что он в темноте не видит, как бегают мои глаза.  
Он снова вздохнул.  
– Не лезь больше. От тебя только больше неприятностей.  
– От меня? Да это если бы ты не молчал, то ничего бы не было! Ты знаешь, как я боялся за тебя? А представь, что это я был бы на твоем месте! Ну, неужели бы ты не волновался за меня? А? – я уже завелся.  
Он немного помолчал, а потом тихо ответил:  
– Волновался бы… Но это только мои проблемы…  
– Михаэль! Больше никаких тайн от меня, понял? Только попробуй что-нибудь скрыть!  
Он усмехнулся.  
– Конечно.  
– Я серьезно тебе говорю! Если я опять узнаю о чем-то не от тебя, а от Н…  
– От кого? – в его голосе я услышал требовательные нотки.  
– От кого-нибудь! – блин, чуть не проболтался. – От кого-нибудь, Мелло! – повторил я для пущей убедительности.   
– Хорошо, Метт, постараюсь все говорить…  
– Мелл!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, буду говорить все! Только дай поспать! – он опять повернулся ко мне спиной.  
Я был доволен. Но осталось еще кое-что, что мне нужно было узнать. То, что не давало покоя.  
– Мелл? – тихо. – Мелло?  
– Ну что опять?   
– Мелл, скажи… я же для тебя лучший друг? Ну, вернее…ну да, я твой лучший друг? – я чувствовал себя тупо и с замиранием сердца ждал ответа.  
А он как назло молчал.  
Ну не тяни же! Ответь!  
– Мэтт, ну ты и придурок. Конечно же, ты мой лучший друг. Кто же еще? Не был бы им, я бы твой бред не слушал сейчас.  
Я в порыве радости его обнял.  
– Ты тоже мой лучший друг! Самый-самый! И единственный!  
Он начал слабо вырываться, но я не выпускал его. Мне было приятно его обнимать. Обнимать дорогого мне человека.  
– Мэтт, – он недовольно зашипел. – Отпусти!  
– Неа, – я обнял его еще крепче. – Лежи и не рыпайся.  
А он и затих.  
– А, Мелл, еще кое-что… – он тяжело вздохнул. – Это я спер твой шоколад. Но я тебя наказать хотел за твое молчание. Но одна плитка все же осталась. Вот…  
– Спи, давай.  
Так мы и заснули.  
Но перед тем, как заснуть, я подумал:  
«Так-то, Ниа!  
Я его друг, а не ты!  
Война только началась, а ты уже проиграл.  
И мне тебя совсем не жалко…»


	5. 5. Лишнее

С тех пор, как мы помирились с Мелло, прошло несколько месяцев. В нашей крепкой мужской дружбе наступили гармония и спокойствие. На некоторое время. Он полностью выздоровел, что очень меня радует, и нагнал пропущенный им материал. И даже занял первое место в этом чертовом списке.  
Правда, ненадолго. Я так думаю, но о своих мыслях, естественно, ему не докладываю.  
Ниа пока съехал вниз и уже не маячит на моем личном горизонте. Почти. Но это почти можно свести к двум словам «он - вор». Он крадет у меня друга.  
За это время случилось кое-что, что безумно меня обрадовало, но понесло с собой весьма странные последствия, которые меня напрягают. Причем очень сильно. И не дают мне нормально думать, заставляя паниковать и раздражаться.  
Это случилось, когда Билла выпустили из лазарета. Не прошло и пары дней, как на весь наш приют Вамми прогремел скандал – Билла отправляют в колонию для несовершеннолетних. Многие этому обрадовались, потому что Билл доставал всех, особенно младших. Я тоже обрадовался – наконец-то он получил по заслугам, наконец-то справедливость восторжествовала. И Мелло теперь ничего страшного не угрожает, ведь дружки этого Билла навряд ли полезут на рожон, побоявшись последовать за своим «авторитетным» другом. Но что меня возмутило до глубины души: Билла туда отправили не из-за Мелло. Вернее, то, что он сделал с ним, тоже послужило поводом, но последней каплей стало то, что Билл очень сильно избил Ниа.   
Естественно, когда я об этом услышал, то не поверил.   
Билл что, собрался всех по очереди мутузить?   
Тем более, все знают, что Ниа любимчик Роджера и никто его не трогает, кроме нас с Мелло.   
Хотя, не знаю, как все, но я точно знаю, и всегда знал, что Ниа у Роджера любимчик. За Мелло он так не трясся, как за Ниа!  
Что там точно случилось между ними, я не знаю, как впрочем, и всегда, но Ниа увозили не на личной машине Роджера, а на скорой. Даже жалко его стало. И выписался он только где-то полторы недели назад, и до сих пор отлеживается в нашем лазарете. Я тогда даже внутренне его пожалел: за Мелло было кому беспокоиться – этим занимался я, переживая за ним всем сердцем, а кто думает о Ниа? Ну, только что Линда. Наверное.  
Иногда я думал об этом, ложась спать, или просто в столовой…  
В общем, эта мысль меня иногда преследовала, и я даже хотел обсудить ее с Мелло, а потом передумал. Ведь, если верить этому малявке, то раньше они были крепкими друзьями. А если бы я свои мысли рассказал Мелло, то тот мог бы его пожалеть и снова сдружиться.  
Нет, этого я допустить не мог.  
Да и тем более, Ниа этого не заслужил – он же Мелло против меня настроить пытался!   
Но все случилось само…  
За это время, что Ниа отсутствовал, Мелло стал первым, но это его нисколько не радовало. Он чаще стал бывать раздраженным или хмурым.  
Так вот, жалел я Ниа иногда, жалел, пока его не вернули обратно к нам и не положили в лазарет. И произошло то, чего я никак не ожидал и к чему подготовлен ни морально, да и никак вообще не был – Мелло стал часто наведываться к нему в палату! Это же что-то просто невообразимое! Я тоже пару раз увязывался следом за Мелло, чтобы проконтролировать, что они там делают.   
Я в шоке.   
Я до сих пор в шоке, потому что даже сейчас, когда уже прошло где-то полторы недели, как вернулся Ниа, Мелло до сих пор там зависает.   
Зависает, подтягивая того по учебе. Ниа отстал, видите ли.  
Я в шоке.  
И даже сейчас, вернувшись с занятий, он тут же отправился к нему, а я сижу один, как дурак, в нашей комнате и тоскую.   
Пойду-ка я тоже «навещу» Ниа.   
Не нравится мне это все, ой как не нравится. 

Я резко вошел в палату, чтобы увидеть, что на самом деле они делают.   
Я подозревал, будет такая картина: Мелло сидит на постели у Ниа, и они весело о чем-то болтают. А тут врываюсь я, вижу это все и обиженно ухожу, заставляя Мелло мучиться от чувства вины. Я даже представил, какое виноватое выражение было бы у Мелло. Потом, чтобы загладить свою вину, он бы попросил у меня прощения, возможно, подарил бы еще несколько игр, ну, и в итоге, я бы сжалился и простил бы его, не знавшего, куда деваться от этого ужасного и поганого чувства, именуемого виной. На это я надеялся и это себе представлял, когда шел в этот лазарет.   
Но я был не прав – они просто занимались уроками. Мелло сидел на стульчике рядом с пастелью, а Ниа величественно восседал на кровати.   
Когда я влетел в палату – они синхронно подняли на меня удивленный взгляд. Потом Мелло закатил глаза и снова уткнулся в книгу, что-то тихо говоря пострадавшему, а Ниа же еле заметно ухмыльнулся и стал внимательно слушать моего друга.  
Ниа - хитрый и коварный, я уже это понял.  
Естественно, уходить я никуда не собирался - я должен был проконтролировать все то, что здесь происходит.   
Сев на свободную койку, я недоуменно глянул на тетрадку, которая была у меня в руках.   
А, точно.  
Делая уроки, я вдруг опомнился и резко сорвался сюда, и видимо, в спешке прихватил с собой тетрадку.  
Хм…

Пока они там занимались, я уже конкретно расположился на койке и успел даже задремать. Иногда я искоса поглядывал в их сторону, стараясь не подавать виду, что наблюдаю за ними. И чувствовал, как Мелло точно также недовольно время от времени поглядывает на меня.   
Ну и пусть смотрит. Ему уже этот Ниа важнее меня стал…

Захлопнув дверь нашей комнаты, Мелло быстренько подбежал к своей кровати и плюхнулся на нее спиной, раскидав руки в стороны. Я медленно к нему подошел и сурово над ним навис.  
\- Мелло, что происходит?  
Он лениво приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – невозмутимо спросил он.  
И чего он прикидывается? Ни за что не поверю, что он не понял, о чем я.  
\- Я имею в виду твою неожиданную вспыхнувшую дружбу с Ниа, - я пытался сказать это как можно спокойней и равнодушней, но голос предательски дрогнул.   
Даже голос, и тот - предатель. Все вокруг предатели.   
Он очень медленно приподнялся, принимая сидячее положение, специально меня раздражая, не отвечая на мою реплику. И вообще, он даже ничуть не смутился и не разозлился, а должен был…  
\- Мэтт, я просто помогаю ему. Он же отстал.  
Я выпучил глаза.  
\- Мелло! Да ты себя хоть слышишь? Ты же ждал того момента, когда он скатиться по учебе!  
\- Но не таким же способом. Он съехал, потому что ни тестов, ни контрольных - ничего не сдавал.  
\- Да тебя вообще это касаться не должно! – задыхаясь от возмущения, воскликнул я. – Мелло, чего ты к нему прилип? – в тот момент я напоминал себе истеричную девчонку. Позорище. Но ничего с собой поделать я не мог.  
Мелло очень серьезно на меня глянул, да так, что я на несколько секунд забыл, как дышать.  
\- Мэтт, ты же уже знаешь, раньше я с ним дружил. Считай, что это просто помощь по старой дружбе.  
Беспомощно на него глядя, я надеялся, что не выгляжу совсем жалким. Но потом я разозлился.   
Почему я перед ним так унижаюсь?  
\- Так может, ты снова хочешь с ним сдружиться? Я смотрю, с ним тебе интереснее… У вас с ним и гонка общая, и раньше вы такими друзьями видимо были, что ты к нему тут же побежал, - в голосе сами собой появились противные, ядовитые нотки. – А что я? Идиот какой-то, который вечно за тобой бегает.   
Мелло нахмурился.  
\- Дживас, у тебя истерика? – небрежно спросил он.  
Этот его тон меня напрочь взбесил. Терпеть не могу, когда он так себя ведет. Хочется подраться.  
\- Ты слишком самоуверенный, Мелло. Если ты думаешь, что разбрасываясь людьми, они за тобой будут бегать, готовые на все, потому что ты им нужен, то ты ошибаешься. Ты никому не нужен, поэтому и находишься в этом гребанном приюте. Так что если ты хочешь от меня отвязаться, так и скажи, цепляться за тебя я не собираюсь.  
Я видел, как в недоумении и немом испуге расширяются его глаза.  
Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я не мог остановить поток этих слов. Я знаю, что обижаю его этим, но мне хотелось сделать ему еще больнее. Мелло постоянно надо мной издевается, не щадя мои чувства, и сейчас я ему отомстил. Я знаю, что эта тема для него болезненная – о родителях и о близких мы серьезно разговаривали только один раз. Те моменты, когда я говорил, что он мой самый лучший друг – не считаются. Для него это вопрос очень личный и тяжелый, и я об этом знаю лучше всех.  
Больше не глядя на него, я пулей вылетел из комнаты. Пока я в таком состоянии, мне нужно еще кое с кем поговорить.  
С одним очень надоедливым ребенком.


	6. 6. И снова мир

Наша медсестра не хотела впускать меня в палату к Ниа, потому что уже поздно и больному нужен покой, но ей пришлось это сделать, потому что настроен я был очень решительно.  
Когда я вошел к нему, он мирно поправлял постель, взбивая подушку и разглаживая простынь.  
Подняв на меня свой фирменный, ничего не выражающий взгляд, он таким же тоном у меня поинтересовался:  
– И что тебе здесь надо?  
И это Ниа мне говорит?  
Не-ет, так не пойдет  
– Это тебе что надо от Мелло?  
– Я тебе уже говорил, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил он, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной и продолжая что-то поправлять.  
Его спокойствие и полная отрешенность разозлили меня еще больше. Я быстро к нему подошел и развернул к себе лицом, схватил за ворот его дурацкой пижамы и встряхнул. Тот болезненно скривился.  
– Отцепись от Мелло, иначе…  
– Иначе что? – переспросил он, и мне показалось, что я расслышал нахальные нотки в его голосе.   
Это в его-то голосе?  
– Ниа, не нарывайся, – я отпустил его, и Ниа отошел от меня на несколько шагов, склонив голову на бок.  
– Мэтт, ты для Мелло ничего сделать не можешь, – спокойно сказал он. – Знаешь, почему я полез в драку с Биллом? Я специально его спровоцировал, потому что знал, если он тронет меня, Роджер этого больше терпеть не станет. Теперь Мелло ничего не угрожает, благодаря мне. А что сделал ты, что бы его защитить, а, лучший друг?   
Я потерял дар речи. Я и не ожидал, что Ниа такой… дрянь!  
С одной стороны он прав – Мелло больше этот Билл доставать не будет и в принципе, по заслугам он получил, но прокрутить такое…  
Тем более, Ниа же вроде с помощью меня хотел ему отомстить, а провернул все сам. Чтобы моего лучшего друга отобрать себе!   
Так теперь еще и издевается, потому что я ничего не сделал. А ведь я действительно ничего не сделал – избить гавнюка до состояния, чтобы его отправили в больницу, это совсем ничего…  
– Знаешь, Ниа, иногда мне кажется, что ты просто втюрился в Мелло, – выплюнул я, совершенно не подумав, а потом так и замер, выжидающе глядя на точно так же замершего Ниа.   
Если честно, я никогда не думал об этом, просто эта мысль сама вырвалась. Я никогда не думал, что Ниа может быть влюбленным в Мелло. Это же не может быть правдой? У них же просто сопернические отношения, вот и все.  
Но Ниа так подозрительно замер, будто бы я сказал что-то очень неожиданное и… правильное.   
Ниа все продолжал молчать, а я продолжал хмуриться. Его молчание затянулось.   
Что-то явно не так.  
– Ниа?  
Он моргнул.  
– Иди отсюда, Мэтт, – посоветовал он мне, отворачиваясь и копошась в этой несчастной подушке.  
– Ниа? – шокировано переспросил я. Неужели я попал в точку?  
Ниа выровнялся, продолжая стоять ко мне спиной.  
– Мэтт, попроси Мелло, чтобы завтра ко мне не приходил. Я уже все нагнал, так что больше мне помогать не нужно.  
– Вот сам и скажешь ему. Задрали, – снова вспылив, я покинул его палату и пошел искать себе уединенное место – мне нужно было все обдумать. Но ведь это не может быть правдой? Не может же Ниа быть влюбленным в моего друга? Они же ведь мальчики. Хотя, Ниа всегда за Мелло таскается невидимым хвостиком. Тем более, он так отреагировал на мое замечание…  
А вдруг и впрямь? Что, если Ниа влюбился в Мелло?  
Мне от этой мысли как-то дурновато даже стало.  
Конечно же, от Мелло я бы не отвернулся. Он же все-таки не виноват. Я бы никогда в жизни от него не отвернулся, но я не хочу, чтобы Мелло был с Ниа. Я вообще не знаю, с кем Мелло должен быть. Я даже представить его с кем-то, кроме себя не могу. Мы ведь друзья. А как представлю, что Мелло будет с какой-нибудь дурой, а еще хуже – с Ниа, и тем самым на меня у него времени совсем мало будет, то мне так обидно становится.   
И вообще, я сам все придумал, сам себя накрутил, а теперь думаю о таких вещах…  
Тем более, даже если Ниа и неравнодушен к моему Мелло, то это не значит, что Мелло тоже к нему что-то испытывает. Мелло вообще ни при чем.  
Но ведь когда-нибудь это случится – Мелло начнет встречаться с девочками, а я останусь брошенным другом…

Поостыв, я вернулся в комнату, а Мелло как всегда сидел за столом и что-то учил. Даже не взглянул на меня. Я тоже с ним не заговорил – завалился на диван и включил маленький телевизор, чтобы отвлечься на игру. Этот телевизор мы с Мелло приволокли из города, найдя его на какой-то барахолке. Когда Роджер узнал, что у нас в комнате теперь есть телевизор, то лишь поворчал, но оставил его нам. Вот теперь я и играю на нем в приставку.  
Пройдя пару уровней, я отложил джойстик в сторону и, откинувшись головой на спинку дивана, повернулся в сторону Мелло и задумавшись, направил взгляд на его ровную спину.  
Все-таки, Мелло мальчик красивый и я знаю несколько девочек, которые точно в него влюблены. И он очень умный и интересный.  
Нет, для Мелло подходящей пары в нашем приюте нет, это точно.   
Надо будет у него поинтересоваться, нравится ли ему кто-нибудь вообще? Но сейчас я с ним не разговариваю, вот так-то. Раз он вновь сдружился со своим любимым Ниа, то пусть с ним и возится. А я буду холодным и черствым, чтобы он понял, какой я у него хороший, а Ниа безэмоциональный придурок.  
До вечера мы так с ним и не обмолвились ни словом. Я, потому что стал «холодным и черствым», а он – потому что чересчур гордый. И я его обидел.  
Ну и ладно. Тоже мне, трагедия.  
Хотя, я наговорил ему очень много лишнего.

Я так и повалился спать, отвернувшись от еще сидящего и учащего за столом друга.  
Какой же он все-таки заучка.

Проснулся я от того, что меня кто-то осторожно дергал за плечо. Перевернувшись на другой бок, я сонно прищурился и потер глаза.  
– Мэтти! Мэтти! – громким шепотом звал меня Мелло.  
– Мелло? Что случилось? – я взволнованно присел на кровати, просыпаясь.  
– Мне кажется, что теперь я заболел. Температура вроде, – тихо сказал он. И тут я заметил, что у него в руках подушка.   
– Дай-ка лоб сюда, – буркнул я.  
Мелло нагнулся, и я сначала коснулся его лба рукой, а потом и губами. Горячий.   
Мне показалось, что Мелло зарделся, хотя, было темно.  
Дернувшись от меня, он буркнул:  
– Я к тебе. Двигайся.  
Я так и сделал. Когда мы улеглись, Кель повернулся ко мне спиной, и я накрыл его половиной и своего одеяла, чтобы ему было теплее. А потом еще и обнял его под одеялом, начиная потеть от жары.  
– Эй! – возмутился он, дернувшись.  
– Успокойся, – крепче прижимаясь к нему, посоветовал я. Мелло послушно притих.  
– Мелл, может лучше в медпункт? – шепотом посоветовал я.  
– Нет.  
– Ладно. Спи тогда, – я еще ближе к нему придвинулся и положил свою левую руку ему на живот. Он недовольно ее сбросил и обернулся ко мне.  
– Охренел? – прохрипел он и отвернулся.  
Я гаденько улыбнулся и стал ногами пихать его ноги.  
– Мэтт! Дай поспать! Мне хреново, – ударяя меня в ответ, возмутился он.  
– Хорошо, – я шепотом рассмеялся и крепко его обнял, утыкаясь лбом в его макушку.  
Мелло через некоторое время еще поворочался, устраиваясь удобнее, а потом тихо засопел – заснул.   
А мне больше не спалось. Я вдруг вспомнил, что вообще-то собирался его проучить и вести себя холодно, а получилось, что он ко мне пришел, и я тут же радостно его принял, и вот теперь лежу, крепко обнимаю.  
Нет, так не пойдет.  
Я резко пихнул его, чтобы он проснулся. Заворочавшись, Кель сонно простонал и глубже закопался в одеялах.  
– Мелло, двигайся, давай, а то разлегся на всю кровать, – грубовато сказал я. Мелло высунул голову и, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел на меня.  
– Дживас, тебе что, места для меня жалко? – с наигранным укором начал он. – Я заболел, пришел к тебе, а ты…  
– Не жалко, но и ты совесть имей.  
– Да пошел ты, – кажется, он всерьез психанул. Мелло встал и, забрав свою подушку, отправился на свою кровать.  
Хм…  
Может, если бы я его не выгнал, мы бы завтра проснулись снова друзьями? А так мне придется извиняться не только за грубость, сказанную про его родителей, но и за то, что его больного выставил.  
Хм!  
Не буду я извиняться. Про родителей я переборщил, конечно, но…  
Но извиняться не буду. Мне надоело, что я вечно первый приползаю. Вот только сейчас Мелло сам ко мне пришел, не смотря на то, что я его обидел…  
Я разрывался на несколько частей, не зная, что и думать.  
Сон уже не шел, и было даже тоскливо немного. Мелло уже вроде бы заснул. Я слышал, как он возился, крутился, но сейчас успокоился.  
Я уже думал забрать свое одеяло и снова к нему прийти, но остановил себя. Да, я не прав, признаю, но я должен его проучить – пусть знает, что кроме меня он никому больше не нужен. Только если Ниа еще…  
Но я же ведь предпочтительнее, чем этот малявка, правда?  
Правда, ведь?

 

Наутро Мелло вообще меня игнорировал. Я его как бы тоже игнорировал, продолжая строить из себя суровость, но он игнорировал меня как-то иначе. Даже не так, как делал это, когда мы с ним поссорились из-за подставы Ниа.  
Как-то иначе.  
За завтраком он сидел один, заняв свободный столик возле окна. На уроках снова пересел от меня и вообще, весь день делал вид, словно меня не существует.  
Меня это зацепило. Это же ведь я должен был от него отсаживаться, демонстрируя тем самым, что он мне надоел, а получается наоборот.  
И я уже чувствую себя виноватым. Как и всегда, впрочем.  
Черт, вот умеет же он так перевернуть ситуацию!

На обеде я его не видел. Обычно, он его никогда не пропускает. Когда я осмотрел помещение и понял, что Мелло в столовой не наблюдается, в сердце против воли кольнуло.  
Все-таки, он же мой друг.  
А я его обидел…  
Мне даже есть расхотелось – вот я буду сытым, а Мелло голодать. В общем, я решительно отправился его искать. Но ни в комнате, ни в игровой, ни в библиотеке – его нигде не наблюдалось. Отчаявшись, я пошел искать его на улицу, и мне повезло – после двадцати минут скитаний я нашел его сидящим на лавочке, недалеко от входа.   
И как я сразу его не заметил? Тоже мне, сыщик.  
– Мелло, – позвал я его, привлекая внимание.  
Он искоса на меня глянул. Присев рядом с ним, я замолчал. В общем, как я понял, мне придется извиняться.  
– Ну, извини меня, Мелл. Я был неправ, – сдавшись, я первым начал разговор. – Отчасти, – невесело добавил я. – Все-таки, ты не зря здесь оказался, – я выдержал гневный взгляд, который на меня бросил Мелло. – Согласись, Мелл, это жестокая, но, правда, – тихо добавил я, и мой друг поежился, вынужденный это признать. – Но понимаешь, ты мне нужен, вот в чем твое несчастье, – я невесело усмехнулся. – И если бы ты знал, как мне хочется быть уверенным, что и я тебе тоже нужен, Мелл. Просто, знаешь, мне кажется, что ты можешь со мной прекратить общаться так же легко, как когда-то и с Ниа. Вот чего я боюсь, потому что кроме тебя у меня тоже никого нет, вот, – осипшим от волнения голосом закончил я свой монолог, опустив голову.   
– Мэтт, – Мелло видимо серьезно простыл, потому что говорил в нос. – Ты тоже для меня лучший друг, а с Ниа я перестал общаться, потому что… Ну не могу я тебе сказать этого, – его голос звучал виновато. – Это его и мой секрет, я просто не имею права рассказать, пойми.  
Я против воли надулся.  
– Я бы тебе все рассказал, – капризно заметил я.  
Мелло цокнул.  
– Мэтт, я не могу, – твердо заключил он. – Но ты мой самый близкий человек. И мне кажется, мы стали слишком часто об этом говорить, – смущенно выдавил из себя Мелло.  
Я вздохнул, соглашаясь. Ну и пусть не рассказывает.  
– Значит мир, а?   
Кель ухмыльнулся.  
– А как же иначе.  
Я улыбнулся, и смело коснулся ладонью его лба, отчего Мелло ощутимо вздрогнул.  
– Горячий, – я забеспокоился.  
– Так я же болею, – угрюмо напомнил мне Мелло.  
– Иди в медпункт.  
– Нет, я уже находился по медпунктам, – недовольно буркнул он, обхватывая себя руками, пытаясь согреться.   
Бедный. Ему холодно и еще он наверняка голодный, на обед же не пришел.  
– Пошли в комнату.  
– Идем, – согласился Кель, вставая с лавки.  
– Кстати, я тут с Ниа обговорил и он сказал, что больше ему твоя помощь не нужна, – между делом невинно сообщил я.

Весь оставшийся день Мелло провалялся в кровати, закутанный мною в два одеяла и слушал мой трёп. Я даже за уроки ему не позволил сесть – пусть отлеживается. Я рассказывал ему о том, как мы будем с ним вместе жить после того, как выйдем из приюта, потому что лучшие друзья так делают. Я представлял нашу холостяцкую квартиру, в которой будет много навороченной техники. Рассказывал о том, что у меня обязательно будет крутая тачка. Желательно красная.  
Мелло послушно молчал и слушал меня весь день, иногда вставляя едкие комментарии, опуская меня с небес на землю, если я уж чересчур начинал выдумывать.  
А ведь я действительно собираюсь жить с ним в одной квартирке, пока…  
Пока…  
Даже и не знаю…  
Я бы хотел всегда быть с Мелло, но ведь, наверное, он когда-нибудь заведет семью…  
И тогда мы разделимся.  
От этих мыслей я даже загрустил.  
Не-ет, какая у Мелло может быть семья? Я его семья, а он моя. Вот и будем с ним вместе жить.  
Не выдержав, я задал ему вопрос, и видимо разбудил, потому что он успел задремать.  
– Мелло, а когда ты заведешь семью, ты от меня уйдешь, да? – глупо спросил я, понизив голос.  
Он сонно на меня посмотрел, помолчал, потом когда до него дошла суть вопроса, вздохнул и ответил.  
– Мэтт, дай поспать, рыжий придурок, – и перевернулся на другой бок, закапываясь еще глубже в одеяла.  
А я усмехнулся – Мелло и сам без меня не представляет жизни, это точно.  
Я уверен в этот, ага.  
Когда мне уже ничего не оставалось, кроме того, как тоже улечься спать, я заполз к нему, крепко обнимая со спины. Пошевелившись, Мелло повернулся ко мне передом. Его выражение лица не было дружелюбным.  
– Иди-ка к себе спать, – прохрипел он.   
Я же ничуть не смутился такой грубости и, не задумываясь, что делаю, чмокнул его в нос, от чего он покраснел и выпучил глаза.  
– Спокойной ночи, блондинчик, – я закрыл глаза, чтобы больше не наблюдать его гневного лица и не открывал их даже тогда, когда он в отместку стал меня пинать.  
Когда Мелло наконец-то успокоился, я услышал, как он взбивает подушку и укладывается.  
Так мы и заснули.  
Все-таки Мелло отличный друг.  
Хоть и вредный.


	7. 7. Понимание

Знаете, чем я сейчас занимаюсь? Раскачиваю на качели Мелло, который уже недовольно вопит о том, что его, видите ли, укачало, и он требует, чтобы я немедленно прекратил раскачивать его еще сильнее. Мелло выглядит угрожающе, да.  
Но я же уже рассказывал, что такой Мелло меня только веселит?   
Вот и сейчас мне очень весело, не смотря на то, что он уже зеленоватого оттенка.  
Стоп. Что?  
Ой.  
Ухватившись двумя руками за веревку, я стал резко тормозить качели, спасая друга. Немного проскользив по песку, мне все же это удалось. Слезая, Мелло хотел мне что-то сказать, по его виду я смело предположил, что это что-то очень гневное и впечатляющее, но он, пошатываясь, прошел пару метров и свалился спиной на землю, раскидывая по обе от себя стороны руки и закрывая глаза. Его укачало.  
Осторожно подойдя к нему, я искоса глянул на сидящего неподалеку Ниа, который что-то увлечено ковырял в земле и так же искоса наблюдал за мной. Я хмыкнул, потому что не заметил с его стороны ничего подозрительно по отношению к Мелло, и прилег рядом с другом.  
Я же забыл сказать. Ниа неспроста сейчас с нами…

Все складывалось отлично: Мелло перестал навещать Ниа; я теперь точно знал, что мы с Мелло как братья, как семья! Мы снова стали не разлей вода и Мелло даже выздоровел.  
Мелло вообще почему-то стал очень болезненным.   
Все было отлично. Но как всегда, возникло одно «но», которое сопутствует меня всю мою короткую сознательную жизнь.  
Ну, вот почему нельзя просто все оставить, как есть?  
Короче, Роджер вызвал нас с Мелло к себе. И как оказалось, Ниа он тоже вызвал.  
В общем, Роджер поведал нам одну очень интересную новость, от которой я чуть было, не поседел от несправедливости. Что странно, Мелло отреагировал спокойно, а что творилось в голове у Ниа, я не знал.  
Роджер сказал нам всего лишь несколько предложений, но мой внутренний уравновешенный мир перевернулся. Снова.  
Чертов Ниа.  
\- Для вас троих у меня отдельные задания, поэтому от итоговой контрольной вы освобождаетесь. Что бы все решить, вы должны будете делать все задания вместе. Втроем (это слово он выразительно подчеркнул, почему-то глядя на меня. Этот старик явно меня недолюбливает). Никакие возражения не принимаются. Работать вам придется втроем, а для лучшего эффекта я бы порекомендовал вам больше времени проводить вместе…

В общем, мы уже четыре дня возимся с этим мелким. Конечно же, я за ним следил, контролировал, наблюдал, но он вел себя прилично и никаких поползновений к моему другу не наблюдалось. Но Ниа хитрый гаденыш, поэтому я был начеку.  
Что меня радует, так это то, что Мелло к нему относится не больше, чем к поставленной задаче – сказали вместе работать, вот и работает. И не более, а я для него в приоритете.

Работаем вместе мы после обеда, а все остальное время Ниа просто преследует нас, занимаясь своими делами. Вот и сегодня, когда мы с Мелло пошли на качели, которые находятся в глубине сада, Ниа поплелся следом.  
Расположившись рядом с побледневшим другом, я повернулся, наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых глаз. Солнце мне мешало, поэтому я нацепил свои очки и почувствовал себя комфортней. Мелло же лежал, прикрыв глаза и чему-то улыбаясь. Ну, естественно, мне стало любопытно, чему он там радуется. Пихнув его в бок, я поинтересовался, на что он недовольно фыркнул.  
– Мэтт, отвали. Из-за тебя меня тошнит.  
– Сам виноват. Ты просил тебя раскачать.  
– А еще я просил остановиться меня раскачивать! – открыв глаза, напомнил Мелло.  
Я не мог с ним не согласиться – да, он просил.  
– А я не слышал, – начал я. Как же меня забавляют эти перепалки. Сейчас Мелло начнет возмущаться.  
Прищурив от солнца глаза, Мелло смешно скривился.  
– Ты козел.  
– Ну-ну, - насмешливо протянул я.  
Запыхтев, Мелло начал заводиться. Присев, он толкнул меня в плечо.  
– Ты издеваешься, что ли? – догадался он.  
– Конечно же, нет, – наигранно удивился я и вылупился на Келя.  
– Ах ты, придурок бестолковый! – он толкнул меня, от чего я шмякнулся затылком о землю, и самодовольно хмыкнув, Мелло улегся обратно.   
Естественно, я не мог оставить это просто так.  
Дождавшись, когда Мелло прикроет глаза, я «оседлал» его, наклонившись над его лицом и чувствуя, как он возмущенно задергался. Я-то был в очках, и тем более, солнце пекло мне в затылок, поэтому мне не приходилось щуриться, а он, открыв глаза, тут же скривился.  
– Слезь с меня, кретин, – мой блондинистый друг снова толкнул меня, немного приподнявшись над землей.  
– Неа, – самодовольно усмехаясь, сказал я. – Попробуй меня скинь. Я сильнее тебя!  
– Да пошел ты! – весело сказал он и снова улегся, подлаживая руки под голову и прикрыв глаза. Потом он чему-то засмеялся, все так же, не открывая глаз.  
Я оторопел. Ведь я ожидал мини драки, а он мало того, что притих, так еще и ржет.  
Причем так заразительно. Я редко вижу его таким веселым и открытым. И чего это он?  
Удерживать себя от улыбки невозможно, когда Мелло так смеется, и я тоже стал тихонько посмеиваться, радостно наблюдая за веселым другом. Ему видимо стало легче и больше не тошнит.  
Когда Мелло открыл глаза, и я столкнулся взглядом с его яркими глазами, которые он тут же сощурил, мой смех резко прекратился, а вот сердце наоборот стало биться очень быстро. Я сразу почувствовал неладное. Что-то не то защемило в груди. Немного отстранившись от него, я посмотрел на его: растрепанные волосы, раскиданные по зеленой мягкой траве, эта улыбка, эти глаза.  
И тут до меня кое-что дошло. Он красивее любой девчонки. Он лучше всех на свете и я понял, почему так ненавижу Ниа.  
Я резко слез с Мелло и встал, как вкопанный. Мелло тоже присел, удивленно на меня глядя.  
– Ты чего, Мэтт? – весело спросил он.   
Чаще задышав, я посмотрел на Ниа, который с интересом за мной наблюдал.  
О, черт.  
– Мне надо в корпус, – быстро выпалил я, уже отворачиваясь. 

Бежал я сломя голову, стараясь отвлечься, чтобы перед глазами не стояло такое красивое и родное лицо, но нифига не получалось. Когда я уже почти добежал до здания, то спотыкнулся и эффектно распластался по траве, но тут же подскочил и побежал дальше. Особой цели не было, мне просто нужно было куда-нибудь деться.  
Заскочив в здание, я перешел на быстрый шаг, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
– Мэтт, Мэтт!  
Кто-то звал меня, но я спешил и не останавливался.  
– Мэтт! – меня дернули за руку.  
Вырвав руку, я обернулся и узрел перед собой Синти.  
Только ее мне сейчас не хватало.  
– Мэтт, – тихо начала она. Как и всегда. Я выжидательно на нее посмотрел. – Мэтт, ты не хочешь сходить со мной вечером погулять? – спросила она, потупившись от смущения.  
Меня же это нисколько не тронуло и не смягчило. Наоборот, эта девочка меня взбесила.  
– Нет, Синти, и отцепись ты уже от меня. Достала, – равнодушно сказал я ей, наблюдая за ее реакцией.  
Ее губы обиженно задрожали, и она опустила глаза.  
Мне даже легче стало. Может, она наконец-то от меня отцепится? Надо было давно ее в такой грубой форме послать.  
– Но…  
– Ты мне не нравишься. Отстань, – отвернувшись, я направился в свою комнату и, закрыв дверь, обессилено прислонился к ней спиной.  
Может, мне всего лишь показалось? Просто, мы с Мелло очень много времени проводим вместе, вот и мысли такие странные лезут…  
Но… Но я действительно считаю, что Мелло очень…  
Черт!  
Это все Ниа виноват! Если бы не он, я бы вообще о таком не задумывался бы никогда! Если бы Ниа так не лип к моему Мелло, то я бы никогда не подумал, что этот малявка может быть в него влюблен, а отсюда и такие немыслимые мысли.  
Не мог же я влюбиться в своего лучшего друга?! Ну не мог же?!   
Он же мальчик!  
И не просто мальчик, а мой лучший друг.  
Но, теперь я вынужден признать – я действительно всегда ревновал Мелло к Ниа. Всегда. Вот что это было за чувство, которое я испытывал.  
Отойдя от двери, я подошел к окну.  
Вот к чему привели все эти обнимания на ночь.  
Ужас какой! И что мне делать?   
Воображение живо вырисовывало лицо Мелло, его голос, его движения, его смех, улыбку.  
Нет, ну за что же мне такие страдания? Как мне теперь с ним дружить? Не дай Бог Мелло что-нибудь заподозрит….  
А еще этот взгляд Ниа…   
Конечно же, я же так восседал на Мелло, так на него пялился, что Ниа навыдумывал себе невесть чего.  
Черт!  
– Мэтт, что случилось? – в комнату влетел запыхавшийся Мелло.  
Я испуганно на него глянул.  
– Мелло, иди пока погуляй…  
– Мэтт? – спросил он, подходя ко мне. Оказавшись рядом, он положил руку мне на плечо. От прикосновения я отскочил в сторону, словно ужаленный.  
– Не трогай меня, идиот! – предупреждающе выкрикнул я, подходя к письменному столу.  
– Мэтт? – неуверенно позвал меня ошарашенный Мелло. Потом он стал медленно подходить ко мне, а я же отходил назад, пока не уперся спиной в стол. – Мэтт, что случилось? – в его голосе я уловил взволнованные нотки, но сейчас я больше боялся за себя. Я распсиховался.  
– Да отойди же, идиот! – я схватил учебник, лежащий на столе и запульнул им в друга, но тот ловко увернулся, переводя на меня полные ужаса глаза.  
– Я тебя обидел чем-то?   
Я зарычал.   
Мне действительно он нравится.  
Черт!  
Схватив стул, я оттолкнул его, от чего тот упал, и пнул несколько ногой раз стол, который от этого действия зашатался. Потом я выскочил из комнаты, провожаемый тревожным взглядом голубых глаз.

Забежав в туалет, я стал долбить стену кулаками. Было очень больно, но мне нужно было выплеснуться, иначе я бы побил Мелло.  
Он мне нравится.   
Он мне нравится.  
Он всегда мне нравился.   
Я всегда был к нему неравнодушен. Это точно.   
Как же так?   
И еще Мелло – мальчик.  
Ударив еще раз кулаком, я застонал. Костяшки пальцев покраснели, и я, чтобы заглушить боль подул на них, но это было бесполезно.   
Схватившись за голову, я уселся на пол.  
Что теперь делать? Почему я понял это только сейчас?   
Тупая улыбка Мелло послужила поводом или что? Что?   
Черт, но улыбка у него красивая.   
Я готов был разреветься, потому что это было страшно – страшно понять, что влюбился в своего лучшего друга, который к тому же мальчик.  
О, Господи.  
– Мэтти, – Мелло очутился передо мной, сидя на корточках и трогая меня за плечи. Я резко подскочил, отчего он не удержался и приземлился на пятую точку. Я же отшатнулся от него и попятился к стенке.   
Встав, Мелло отряхнул свои черные штаны и встревожено на меня посмотрел.  
– Мэтт, да не пугай ты так! Что стряслось? – в который раз спросил.   
Подойдя ко мне вплотную, он хорошенько меня встряхнул.   
– Мэтт!  
Не задумываясь и не контролируя своих действий, я тоже схватил его за плечи и резко ткнулся своими губами в его. Закрыв глаза, я продолжал прижиматься к его губам. В ушах стоял невыносимый шум, а я все крепче сжимал его плечи. Он отстранился первым, прекращая мой первый «поцелуй». Надеюсь, что я украл и его первый.   
Его удар в мой нос был совсем неожиданным, поэтому схватившись за травмированную часть лица, я замычал от боли и виновато на него посмотрел.  
Мелло стоял, тяжело дыша, и смотрел на меня, к моему счастью – невозмутимо.  
– Ты придурок, Мэтт, поэтому я сделаю вид, что ты такой глупости не делал.  
– Я по-дружески, – невнятно сказал я, потому что мой рот был прикрыт.  
Он на секунду отвел глаза, набираясь терпения.  
– Что на тебя нашло? – ошарашено спросил он.  
– Ничего, – отняв руку от носа, я узрел текущую кровь. Ну, Мелло и козел. Хотя я и сам виноват. Что я вообще только что сделал? Он меня убьет.  
– Ничего? – сипло переспросил он. – Ничего?! – Мелло повысил голос. – Да вы меня достали, придурки озабоченные! – со злостью выплюнул он, рассерженно глядя на меня.   
Я отнял руку от травмированного носа и вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
– Мы? Кто это «мы»? – требовательно поинтересовался я.  
Мелло раздраженно фыркнул, игнорируя мой вопрос. От этого я разозлился сильнее.  
– Да пошел ты, – выкрикнул я и снова лупанул кулаком по стене, потом взвыл от боли.  
– Мэтти? – его голос снова звучал неуверенно.  
Я опустился на пол и сел, опершись спиной на холодную белую плитку, не обращая внимания на то, что она может быть не совсем чистой. Откинув голову назад, я прикрыл глаза.   
Что же я наделал?   
Я только что поцеловал своего лучшего друга. Губы до сих пор горели от этого неловкого прикосновения.   
Не знаю, понравилось мне или нет. Наверное, целуются совсем не так.  
– Дживас, ну что же с тобой случилось? Ты же нормальным был весь день, а тут так внезапно сорвался и сделал такое, - Мелло запнулся. Наверное, он покраснел, но я не видел.   
Голова начала болеть. Слишком сильная новость для меня: я влюбился в друга и поцеловал его.   
Не видя, я почувствовал, как Мелло садится рядом со мной.   
Мне очень хотелось, чтобы Кель ушел, потому что мне было смертельно стыдно, и я очень устал.  
– Теперь ты перестанешь со мной дружить, да? – спросил я, не открывая глаз.  
Кель помолчал, потом ответил.  
– Нет, но только при условии, что такого больше не повторится, – пробурчал он.  
– Не повторится, не волнуйся, – заверил я его, невесело усмехаясь.  
– Мэтт, зачем ты это сделал? – через некоторое время тихо спросил он.  
– Не знаю, – я задумчиво хмыкнул. – А что ты имел в виду, когда сказал…  
– Ничего, – буркнул он.  
– Мелл?  
Он шумно вздохнул.  
– Я не могу тебе рассказать. Это не только мой секрет, понимаешь? А еще мне стыдно.  
– Ниа? – догадавшись, уточнил я.  
Он завозился.  
– Ничего не скажу, – упрямо заявил он.  
– Мелло, – я устало выдохнул. – Если ты мне сейчас не расскажешь, почему ты перестал дружить с Ниа, и что он такого сделал, и кого ты имел в виду, называя извращенцами… То считай, что я тебе больше не друг, Мелл. Это мой шантаж. Мне нужно это знать, понимаешь? – я взглянул на него, а Мелло удивленно смотрел на меня. – Меня мучает то, что… – я снова психанул и стал вываливать на него все то, что действительно меня мучает. – Мне кажется, что ты снова станешь дружить с ним, понимаешь? Или с кем-нибудь другим, точно так же как и Ниа, бросив меня. Я хочу знать причину, почему вы перестали дружить. Если ты мне не скажешь… Я даже к Роджеру пойду, что бы меня в другую комнату заселили. Я серьезно говорю, Мелл, – глядя на скепсис на лица друга от моих слов, предупредил я.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и опустил глаза.  
– Не могу. Ты будешь издеваться над Ниа.  
– Не буду. Я ему и слова не скажу, что что-то знаю, – серьезно пообещал я.  
– Ладно, – сдавшись, выдохнул он. – В общем, когда мы с ним дружили… Ну… – он замялся. – Короче, он мне признался в любви, – выпалил Мелло, не поднимая на меня взгляда. Я ожидал чего-то подобного, поэтому особо не удивился, продолжая внимательно его слушать. – Он сказал, что я нравлюсь ему, как девчонка! – возмущенно повысил голос он, потом снова перешел на пониженный тон. – Он еще что-то говорил, а я был в таком шоке… Я же тогда младше был, а он совсем маленьким. Я уже принял его рассказ за детский лепет, а он целоваться полез. В щеку, правда, но все же. Вот я и перестал с ним общаться. А потом с тобой сдружился, вот и… – неловко закончил он свой короткий рассказ.  
Я прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся.  
– Знаешь, Мелл, когда ты попал в больницу, он приперся ко мне, и попросил меня, чтобы я помог ему отомстить Биллу за тебя, – я решил рассказать ему об этом. А чего таить? – Я стал подозревать что-то неладное, мол, почему он за тебя так беспокоится. Короче, я вроде как и согласился, но он все сделал сам. Ниа мне рассказал, что он специально полез к Биллу, чтобы его спровоцировать и чтобы того выперли. Он был уверен, что Роджер его выпрет, так-то, – закончил я. Глаза у меня были до сих пор закрыты, и я не видел реакции Мелло.  
Он молчал.  
– Ну, другом он был хорошим, – тихо признался он. – Ниа…  
– А еще он специально хотел нас рассорить! – я его перебил, чтобы рассказать и это. А то я Ниа чересчур светлым ангелочком показал. – Он мне так и сказал, что я для тебя ужасный друг и что из-за меня ты тупеешь и не попадаешь на первое место, – я слегка приукрасил. – Вот так-то! А еще он специально ко мне тогда подсел, и ты увидел меня с ним! – я отлепился от стенки и в упор посмотрел на Мелло. – Вот он твой божий одуванчик!  
Мелло прыснул, а потом посерьезнел.  
– Мэтт, только ты ни слова…  
– Я же пообещал.  
Он удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Теперь я могу тебя не ревновать к Ниа, да?  
– Да, – он засмеялся.  
– Ты тогда тоже забудь о том, что я выкинул, – я и сам покраснел, вспомнив о том поцелуе.  
– Угу, – буркнул он. – Мэтт, а ты ведь не бросишь меня? – тихо спросил он. – Ну, я имею в виду… Ты же не уйдешь в другую комнату? Ты же всегда будешь со мной дружить? – затаив дыхание, спросил он.  
Кажется, я был слишком убедительным, когда говорил об этом.  
– Мелло, куда же я без тебя. Ты моя семья, – признался я.  
Так мы и сидели, покуда не пришла уборщица и не выгнала нас.

Когда мы ложились спать, Мелло меня к себе не пустил.   
Я, конечно, разочаровался немного, но его покрасневшее лицо меня умилило. И когда мы уже выключили свет, уложившись по своим кроватям, и комната погрузилась в темноту, я решил поговорить.  
– Мелло? – шепотом позвал я его.  
– Что? – так же шепотом ответил он.  
– А ты когда-нибудь целовался?  
Мне показалось, пауза была слишком тяжелой.  
– Мэтт, – мрачно начал он. – Отвали, а.  
– Ну, Мелл, – заканючил я.   
Я мог долго его доставать, раздражая и зля его, а сам от этого веселился.  
– Отвали, – коротко буркнул он.  
– Ме-ел?  
– Нет!  
– Что «нет»? – я решил уточнить.  
– Не целовался! – я слышал, как он запыхтел от злости.  
– Я тоже. Ты первый, – немного поиздевавшись, сказал я.  
– Придурок! – прорычал он и шумно завозился на постели.

Пожелав ему спокойной ночи, я и сам устроился поудобней, но сон не шел. Я все думал и прокручивал сегодняшний день в своей голове. Когда я вспоминал о том поцелуе, внутри все взволнованно замирало и хотелось улыбаться.   
А оказывается, я все-таки украл у Мелло его первый поцелуй.  
Хмм…  
– Мэтт, ты чего? – раздался тихий голос Мелло.  
– А что я? – недоуменно.  
– Мычишь.  
– Да это я тут… Ай, все, спи.  
– Угу. Спокойной ночи, Мэтт.  
Теперь меня даже его голос волновал.   
Ну и ладно. Я буду с Мелло как друг.   
Всегда-всегда буду с ним, тем более он сам попросил. Но только мне придется выполнять свое обещание – не лезть к нему.   
Но вот в голове всплывали всевозможные картинки, которые могли бы быть. Как мы с ним живем вместе, обнимаемся, смотрим телик.  
И даже… целуемся.  
А я же ведь победил тебя, Ниа. И вот теперь тебя немного жаль. Теперь – да.  
– Спокойной ночи, Мелл.  
– Угу, – сонно ответил он.  
– Мелл?  
– Ну что?! – срывающимся от раздражения голосом спросил он.  
– Ничего, – посмеиваясь, ответил я.  
Кель зарычал и с его стороны послышалось шуршание. Я знал, что он сейчас закапывается с головой в одеяло. Он всегда так делает, когда я не даю ему спать.  
Как же я люблю его… доставать.


End file.
